


hold my hand (and we’ll make it through)

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben is not, E is for Every orifice, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First comes the Bor, Fucking them in every hole, Mind Manipulation, No Oral Sex because I wanted them to kiss, No Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Monsterfucking, Other, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey and Ben sitting in a tree, Rey is on board, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Bor is like that guy from the "now kiss" gif., Then come the tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: In a nightmare, in a dream, Rey finds Ben tied to a tree.A Force-sensitive being plays matchmaker in a very unorthodox way.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 118
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Prompt Gangbang: Rey Finds Ben Tied to a Tree





	hold my hand (and we’ll make it through)

**Author's Note:**

> My first tentacle fic <3 Mind the tags, please.
> 
> Betaed by H., thank you so much for making my gibberish readable and for choosing the beautiful title.
> 
> Thank you Reylotrash711 for making this wonderful moodboard!

Rey finds Ben tied to a tree. She knows it’s a dream, since Ben is _still_ going by Kylo Ren, and he’s _still_ the Supreme Leader of the First Order despite how angry she _still_ is at him after what happened on Crait. But he’s helpless, naked and tied to a tree, asking for help, asking for forgiveness. She extends her hand then, but she can’t reach him. It’s like the ground is stretching between them, bringing both Ben and the tree far from her. The more she approaches, the further he goes, his desperate visage the last thing she sees before waking up.

She feels queasy in her small bunk, her whole body sweaty and restless. She knows next to nothing about Force dreams, but this felt, sounded and looked exactly like one. It was somehow different from her usual dreams; it’s like she was a mere witness, unable to take action, as the object of her hidden desires was becoming more and more unreachable, sliding between her fingers right when she almost caught him.

She talks to Leia, who has no qualms admitting that she knows even less than her about the Force, and Force-induced dreams. 

“Could this be a trap, General? I would never want to put the Resistance in danger for a vision.” Rey asks.

Leia is–as usual–hopeful towards her son. “I don’t think so, it sounds like he could be truly in danger. Did you see anything else surrounding that tree?”

“Yes, there was… fog I think? And murky water.” 

Leia ponders for a moment. “Could he be on Dagobah? Luke visited that planet many times, in his youth.”

Rey knows about Luke’s training with Master Yoda from a small notebook she stole with the Jedi Texts. He described that planet as _“one of the purest places in the Galaxy”,_ but the swamp where Ben is held captive looks anything but pure. It looks downright filthy.

“I didn’t feel the Force flow from the planet itself. It was dead, silent. I could only feel Ben.”

“There is another planet, once ruled by the Hutts, that could be the one you saw in your dreams. You can take the Falcon for a short trip there, and if we’re lucky, we’ll have Ben back.”

“What if we’re unlucky?”

“You’ll simply be visiting a shitty place, then.” Leia smirks.

Rey takes Chewie with her for the trip–he knows the Falcon better than her, after all. They leave hyperspace right in front of the greenish looking planet, Vodran: the Wookiee had tried to warn her multiple times, saying that the planet is a terrible place, murky, dank and left to rot by the Hutts and the First Order alike. There is nothing of interest there, save for carnivorous animals.

“I don’t know, Chewie. What if Ben is there? What if he's in danger?”

 _*Then it’s our duty to bring Han’s cub home,*_ Chewie roars. _*Despite what he did. But please, be careful.*_

Rey closes her eyes, allowing the Force to flow. She can feel him, she can feel Ben; it’s like the most luminous star of the Galaxy had been trapped on that planet, crying out for help. She can also feel another presence, not as strong as Ben’s, in the same place. Concentrating, she tries to understand if this second being has sinister intentions towards him, but she can only detect a hole in the Force. That worries her.

Chewie helps Rey land the Falcon not too far from Ben’s supposed location. Due to the uneven terrain she still has to walk for several minutes to reach him: walking in the swamp is not easy for someone used to sand. But when she finally sees him, her heart skips a beat. He’s tied to a tree just as he had been in her dream, without clothes, slumped on the ground–his eyes closed. Is he unconscious? Rey is too worried about him to linger on the fact that he’s completely naked: she starts running through the mud, her feet sliding on the wet ground.

“Ben!” she cries.

He lifts his head, disoriented–but he answers to his real name, so that’s something. Rey tries to reach him, but she doesn’t know if she can wade the water safely since she still can’t swim–no one in the Resistance had taught her.

“I’m going to free you!” she announces, looking for a place to wade safely. “I’m coming for you!”

“No,” Ben croaks. “Go away. It’s a trap.”

Too late. Rey is jumping across the stretch of water, landing right in front of him. She kneels next to him, and even before looking for injuries, she hugs him tight.

"How long have you been here?"

“Almost a day,” he coughs.

“I’m bringing you out of this cesspool of a planet. You’re coming home with us. I’m not accepting a no as an answer.”

Ben nods. Rey cradles his angular face in her palms. He looks tired, and sweaty, but she can’t see injuries nor bruises on his skin. The rest of his pale, muscular body looks healthy as well–her eyes linger briefly on his crotch, but she’s too worried to blush. The last time she saw him, he was kneeling in the abandoned base on Crait, she had almost wanted to kill him. Now he’s kneeling in a swamp, and she wants to hug him, to tell him that everything will be okay. 

Her heartbeat speeding up, she can’t lie to herself anymore. She is finally ready to admit her feelings for him, to admit that she doesn’t only want to save him and bring him home unscathed for Leia’s sake. For the first time in her life, she wants to be selfish, and keep him all for herself. Guilt be damned, she wants to kiss him, she wants to taste his now parched lips, she wants to translate what she feels deep in her heart with actual touches, touches of love.

“Leave me here, run away,” he mumbles before their lips can touch. “They’ll do unspeakable things to you.”

“Who are you talking about? I won’t leave this place without you.”

“The Mairan… there is a Bor here, they’re the one keeping me captive. I’m bait.”

Rey has never heard of those words before. Was it some alien race? She knows several of them from her years on Jakku, but it’s clear that these Mairans had never visited the desert planet.

“Do they have the Force?”

Ben nods quickly. “That’s how I ended up here. I saw you in a dream, you were tied to a tree. I ran here to save you, but you weren’t there, and then the Bor came out of the water.”

Right in that moment, something long and sinister emerges from the swamp, catching Rey’s ankle and ripping her from Ben’s arms. She shrieks, calling for Chewie, but he’s too far to hear her. Ben whimpers weakly, but another tentacle comes out of the water, untying him from the tree and hovering him in mid-air too. 

That’s what she could feel through the Force from above the planet; a tentacled monster. They’re Force-sensitive, but their signature is neutral, and she perceives it as a hole in the fabric of the Force. The monster–the Mairan–tears at her clothes, leaving her as naked as Ben is. She’s too busy fighting their numerous limbs to notice how they rip her lightsaber from her belt, flinging it on the shore, several feet under her. They’re doomed.

“Ben!”

“Don’t fight them, it will be easier. And don’t clench your muscles.”

Rey has no idea about which muscles Ben is talking about, but she quickly understands when a purplish appendage slithers between his asscheeks, right in front of her eyes. The tentacle is coated with a slimy substance; when its tip tickles Ben’s ass, the furled hole flutters open, accepting the intrusion without fuss. Her heart almost skips a beat at the sight.

“What the…” she murmurs, but two other tentacles are already crawling up her legs. 

She tries to wiggle out of their grasp, but the more she moves, the more they tangle their limbs around hers, making it impossible to escape. In the meantime, Ben moans tiredly, catching her attention. The tentacle is already pumping his asshole, his rim is fully stretched around the purplish appendage. Rey had never seen a stretched asshole before–she’d never seen a naked man, and the sight is so compelling that her pussy clenches, getting wet, pinpricks spreading all over her skin. 

What the Nine Hells is wrong with her?

Ben is getting fucked in the ass by a monster, and the same thing is about to happen to her; she should be horrified, but somehow, she isn't. The Bor turns Ben around so she can have a nice view of his cock as well, hard as a rock and bouncing slightly between his spread thighs, a steady rope of transparent fluid flowing from its reddish tip. The sight makes her salivate, makes her want to put her mouth on it as the monster plunders Ben’s ass, stretching and fucking and manhandling the poor Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Something awakens deep inside of her, and she’s ready for the first tentacle penetrating her pussy, sliding between her swollen inner lips. She welcomes the intrusion with a loud moan of pleasure. Ben looks at her like she betrayed him, his eyes wide open on her, and his cheeks blushing deeply.

“Rey,” he pants. “Rey, this is wrong, this _should_ be wrong.”

The tentacle begins to fuck her slowly, its texture maddening between her slick walls, and she doesn’t know how to answer Ben–should she even answer him? But soon he moans too, unbridled, as his ass gets stuffed again and again; she wonders if he can actually come from that alone, his cock untouched. The thought is almost enough to make her come as well in return, but soon a second tentacle approaches her ass, making her get on the defensive, her pleasure momentarily forgotten.

“Ben!” she exclaims. “Help me, they’re about to fuck my ass too!”

“Don’t clench! Breathe deeply!” he pants miserably, his cock straining. 

He looks like he’s about to explode. The tentacle tickles Rey’s hole and she tries to not clench, but it’s impossible. It hurts despite how wet and receptive she is, the other tentacle working her pussy exactly as she likes, almost as if the Bor were able to read her mind. 

The monster brings Ben closer to her, and he takes her hand as her ass is finally breached, giving her strength to endure the burning stretch. Rey looks at their entwined fingers as he kisses them, plush lips against rough knuckles, and tries to relax her hole against the insistent appendage. 

“Push against it,” Ben whispers, and she takes his advice, finally permitting the Bor to penetrate her ass without pain whatsoever. 

“Whoah,” she breathes, relieved.

It’s the strangest sensation, like her whole body is welcoming the intrusion with a slow, intense burn, every touch on her skin now heightened. Her nipples are hard, her clit is hard as well, and she never felt so hungry in her life. The tentacle previously fucking her pussy slowly abandons her body amongst a gush of fluids, and Ben is once more brought closer by the other tentacles, until his glans grazes against her swollen clit. She jolts in pleasure, her eyes wide, and soon the tip of a tentacle crawls over her bundle of nerves, caressing it slowly.

“No.” Ben murmurs, tired, as the monster aligns his erection with her opening. “I’m so sorry, Rey. Forgive me.”

His cock slowly penetrates her, contrasting beautifully with the appendage brutally stretching her ass and the other one pushing against her clit, making her howl in pleasure. Ben’s cock is somehow different from the monster’s limbs, less sleek, more rigid, but the mere fact that he’s finally inside of her makes it almost magic in Rey’s eyes. She almost comes at the thought.

“Ah,” she pants. “I didn’t imagine our first time to be like this, but I’m not complaining.”

He groans as her walls clench around him, his mouth hanging open, his deep, sad eyes fixed on hers. She closes the distance between them then, crashing her mouth to his, and he answers, hungry, almost eating her alive. It is all lips and teeth and tongue, his tiredness forgotten. He comes like that, as they kiss, wrangled in mid-air by purple tentacles in the middle of a swamp. After a few seconds Rey follows him, coming as well, clit pulsing and cunt clenching around Ben’s softening cock, still deeply nestled inside of her. Finally, the Bor loosens its grip on them, taking them on the shore again. 

They’re both messes, between mud, water, organic fluids. They lay there, panting, well fucked, their poor abused holes tingling in post orgasmic bliss. Rey kissed Ben again, hugging him tight: she missed him so dearly that she doesn’t want to let him go again. Their fingers entwine for a second time, and she basks in the simple, reassuring touch.

He’s exhausted, but he still has the strength to embrace her sweetly and answer to her kiss, moaning in her mouth. Rey thinks that if he wasn’t so tired, they could have sex again right there, on the shore of the swamp. However, a lumpy, purple head emerges from the water in front of them: it’s the Bor. She doesn’t have the energy to shriek, so she just lifts her hands in defeat.

 _“I hope that finally you’ll let me sleep,”_ the monster says directly into Ben’s and Rey's mind. _“I was tired of hearing you pine, you disturbed the Force greatly with your sexual frustration. Just go away before I ram all your holes again!!!”_

Rey begins to cackle, while Ben hides his face in his hands.

“Well, that doesn’t sound like a threat,” Rey exclaims.

“Let’s go.” Ben says, getting on his feet, all his joints crying for mercy. “Quick!”

“Bye Mister Bor!” Rey waves. “Thank you for playing matchmaker!”

 _“Anytime,”_ the monster answers, waving lazily a tentacle. _"Behave."_

“Rey, please!”

Rey laughs, patting Ben’s ass. “Your mom is waiting for you! Be a good boy and hop on the Falcon!”

Ben looks at her, his eyes luminous, and takes his first step towards a future of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
